Echoes of Nightingales
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: Also known as Dark!Melly 2.


**This happens. The voice in ichi's head tells me stuff and this fic happens. Basically another and perhaps part 2 of the Dark Melly fic.**

 **The Silmarillion and it's characters belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

 **well, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Echoes of the Nightingales**

"I do not trust you. You evil" a child of an elf, no older than the moon accused the queen as such. As queen, Melian could easily averted the regard but she did not. It wounded her pride. That's it. She had pride. It was a long journey to earn 'trust' of Elwë's people. It took him several thousand people to convince. How funny that is. His Elwë.. conficing that she is not to be feared. That she is loyal and kind. Most of all, that she is here to protect them.

What lies, she thought. She was only here because her little toy was begging her to meet his people. She still could remember the endless kisses, the nights of passion that he took-quite futilely-to assure her. He said the world is beautiful. He wanted her to see his world. She shoved the idea away times and times again until one day, she agrred. She did NOT gave in. She protested to nobody in particular. She reasoned that she was bores of the dark Nan Elmoth. She just, wanted some change that's all. And now, this... elfling.

He was rude. Honest, but she saw that as rudeness. It will be so easy to see him burn in despair, inflict pain and loneliness to his being. Similar to Elwë's enchantment. Probably more, to insert anxiety and unrest to him. To make him shadowed by his own thoughts. Not knowing what is dark and what is light. "How dare you child, speak to your queen as such ?!"

"I am a free spirit and nothing can bind me!" He replied defiantly. In his eyes there was hollowness. Proof of those born without the light of the two trees. A dark elf. And dark elf shall you forever be.

Yet, she saw familiarity in him to her. Maybe his words. Unbinded by rules and such. She pushed him down and he fell easily to the ground. "You have no manners moriquendë."

"I have a name. Eöl. It was given by father long ago and I must cherish it." He muttered.

He spoke too much. She decided. He will be silenced.

He spoke less since. He grew to hate her more. She likes him though. Much to her liking. Silent. Obedient. Still tries to kill her.

"Eöl, come here."She said.

No answer.

"I know you're there. Drop your bow. It does not suit you." A javelin is suitable perhaps.

The elf peered out from the tree. His dark eyes were burning with hate. She likes it.

"I shall each you an art. Use this well and maybe you can slip it to my drink and kill me someday."She smiled. She knew he will be good at it someday, and it will be interesting. The art of poison. It will be a good use for him.

He followed her instructions.

He did not, for her surprise, poison her.

He poison her king.

This is interesting, she thought. Feigning worry she brought him secretly to his presence. Did he get taller ? elvenkin seems very fey in her eyes. Nevernonetheless, ahe began her chrade with the little dark elf.

"Why did you poison my husband ?" She asked with a hint of feigned worry.

Eöl scoffed."He is important to you? No. He is important to ME! If we cannot have him than you cannot! I hate you! I hate you so very much to have snatched him from us! If you kill me now, I will be happy with him! Soon, everyone will. You will be left alone to rot you... WITCH!"

He was quickly silenced. His neck on her hand. Poor child elf. Poor beautiful child elf. Of course, he will not be killed. It was too good of fate for him. He shall suffer. He shall be remembered as the worst of his kin. He shall never attain happiness.

She let him go.

Almost forcefully he was pulled for a kiss. It was not gentle nor rough. She savour every last being of him. His confusion. His anger. His despair. As quickly as it went, a gust of wind paused the act. She laughed. Even in the midths of darkness, every child of Eru was protected it seems.

Not long after, her husband was confused of why the child fled. He is skilful, she muttered. The blade is a beautiful creation. It screams 'Help, I am broken' but hidden in 'Get away from me'. It will break what was already broken even more, so she shielded his king from the blade. Still, the blade was a curious thing. Was this father's plan? To achieve perfection in imperfection? To repair what was broken beyond repair?

No. If it was, what was Melkor's purpose?

Melkor's purpose was no importance of Melian. She argued. Melian's purpose however, to dominate as queen, that was important. To see her king fall into the same spell every night. To have what she wants. It's important.

Melkor proved a nuisance. Elves were nuisances too. Can't both just... dissapear or kill each other already? His king worries. Fine. Just this once. She will help. Just because she wanted to. Just because his king, on his knees, begging for her to spare his kin. How egoistic of him! Spare his kin? Only his kin? That's...beautiful.

She knew only broken creatures do that. Kindness with a hint of egoistic. Only broken ones thought of protecting themselves from further harm. Only broken ones will reach for anything in despair and held it close to their heart. She wanted to. Shield them.

She was praised as their queen. Ha. Interesting effect.

She recognize a newfound jealousy towards the babe she conceived. The way the king-HIS KING-looked at her, it was of love. She do not understand. He was meant to love her and her only. She received numerous affection-more than usual- when she gave the news that she was with a child. It was some sort of gift. For being a loyal king, she decided to give him a child. Proof of his love returned. But NOT THIS.

She did not expect the babe to consume so much of his time. The paperwork, the commoners, the orcs and everything has taken so many of his time already! He went to bed late with messy hair and a sigh, even then, the cry of the babe made him jump to the cradle and coos the little one. Now, how to get rid of Lúthien?

Throw her to the river? It might survive. Stab her in the throat? Might leave a mess. Strangle her ? Leave her in a tower alone to die? No... how about an illusion? Pretend she was still here but she was no more. Can she do that to the child she conceived? Maybe she can.

But.. the child's face when she looked at her. It was familiar. She saw herself in Lúthien. A hint of egoistic, enchantment and... Curiosity? It was her. A part of her in Lúthien wrapped in his Elwë's skin. She has his smile. She also has his silly ugly face. She said silly ugly face because that is the face Elwë made when Melian tries to leave him behind.

She was surprised. The babe leaped into laughter when the father lazily wrapped his arm around the mother. Lazily send kisses towards her neck while eyes focused on the child. Lúthien looks very happy of his father's exhibition of love. She made little kissing noises that snapped him out of the odd trance.

"Melian." he said lazily. "The child wanted us to make love..." he let out this strange sound. He was half asleep.

Half asleep, half enchanted.

"In front of the baby, my love ?" Melian cupped his face, pulling him into a deep kiss. He nodded shakily. Here. Now.

Ah, you know what? Having Lúthien is not so bad after all. It was her maia blood in her. She might grow up as cruel and enchanting as the mother. Toying her father.

"I love you..." he whispered.

Of course you do, she thought. Of course.

They woke up in a tangled mess. Lúthien was between them. She was still very small, but her hands grabbed her father's locks ever so tightly while another above her mother's face. This time, Melian did not see her as a threat but as an anchor to Elwë's heart. With her, he will forever be Melian's.

It will be a beautiful story to be told. Melian wondered nonchalantly. She smirked. There will be one more story she tampered on. It will be a beautiful one as well. Of broken people and those who will never attain happiness. Happiness like this one she savor every single day. She laughed at the thought. She could make broken people in her toy kingdom. She was a child, perhaps. A kind and gentle one that will get whatever she wanted if she behaved just right.

"Lúthien, dear. I will teach you a word..." She murmured to the beautiful child.

"Repeat after me. 'I am a free spirit and nothing can bind me'." She smiled. She is. She will be.

Her mother will make sure she is.


End file.
